


Sad Valentine

by alexisriversong



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Multiple times, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Cole's ghost misses Phoebe so he sends her gifts for Valentine's day, she is not happy.





	Sad Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhps_brad_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/gifts).



> So... I felt bad for defaulting on this challenge but the only couple we had in common was this one and I didn't really know what to write. I had an inspiration and so I decided to post it anyway. I didn't make it yesterday because work... I hope you like it! Sorry for the angst.

One thing she was sure about was this: Cole Turner aka Beltazor aka the Source aka whatever he had become in the last year or so of his life, was dead. It was simply impossible for him to still be alive. She had killed him together with her sisters again and again. Had written about him in the "book of shadows" to warn the future generations about him...

If he was dead, why did she keep finding S. Valentine's presents for her everywhere? Why were they signed CT? It was maddening. Why wouldn't he stay dead?

The other option was that he was actually dead and she had a secret admirer with his same initials. What would the odds be of that ever happening?

She had found: her favourite romance novel signed by the author (that had been dead for ages) and it wasn't even scratched, chocolates, a Valentine's card with a lovely poem and a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

When she got home and found the CD she had been trying to find everywhere, but was actually sold out, on top of her bed with a red bow on it, it was too much. She couldn't bear it anymore.

"Cole? Is that you?" She shouted "you must stop with this! You are dead and that's how you have to be. You almost ruined everything good I had in my life! I... I can't kill you again. I've loved you too much. And, God help me, I still do. But you have to let me go. I'm assuming you are like, an invisible presence and you are in this room. I don't know how you are doing this, I don't care. You need to leave me alone... I can't do this again." While she talked, her angry words got softer and softer and she barely whispered the last sentence.

In a corner, Cole's ghost, or whatever he had become, sat looking at the woman that he could never stopped loving. He knew he was just an invisible entity like she said. He just still wanted her by his side. The only problem with that was, he could do nothing to protect her.

He decided to leave her alone and was now wandering around the house, he was there most of the time lately. He tried to keep Phoebe safe and, by proxy, her sisters. He couldn't do many things in his state, but he could lift some objects to catch their attention and warm them about dangers. Or he could contact Leo if there was an emergency.

The angel had become some kind of a friend for him since his death. He was just a list human soul now, angels of any kind could see him, as could demons, but no one can kill him, torture him or anything else. He was untouchable.

He found Leo in the living room. He was playing with his child and smiled when he saw him.

"Hey! What's up?" Asked the angel with a raised brow. "You look sad"

"I miss her Leo, what would you do if you lost your family? How would you cope?"

"I wouldn't. But you shouldn't try to cope alone. Whenever you want, I'm here. I'm your friend you know? I don't like how you treated Phoebe in the least, but it's about time someone forgave you. You have nothing demonic left after all and that was all your demonic part, your human soul has nothing to do with it. I forgive you. I know you don't want to listen to ME saying this, but it's what you gonna get."

Cole smiled sadly at his only friend that was still absent mindely playing with little Wyatt in his crib. The baby was adorable and he wished his own baby had survived, that it wasn't going to kill them all of he had survived. He wished he had been just a normal human being that fell in love with a normal human being. But no! He, an half demon, had fallen for a witch. It was never to be.

"I will always love her. I appreciate your words a and friendship Leo. I wish you happiness. I think I need to say goodbye for ever this time though"

Leo just nodded and smiled at him. "See you around"

Cole didn't respond, he went back to Phoebe's room to say goodbye.

The witch had stopped pacing around in her room and was now staring at the bed, asking herself if she should just go to sleep or risk going out again. Her mind revolved around her ex boyfriend.

A note appeared from out of nowhere and landed on the bed. She cautiously picked it up and opened it.

"Dear Phoebe, I don't want to keep messing your life. I'll protect you from others and from yourself if needed, but I'll let you live your life. Have a good one. Happy Valentine's day. Goodbye, CT"

Phoebe clutched the card her heart and started sobbing, Cole wanted to hug her but it would be unwelcome and partially impulsive.

"I'll miss you so much Phoebe" he whispered. And with a last look behind, he left her forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
